I Want Your Attention, Major
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: Namie Blackhart wants the attention of Major Jin Kisaragi, and will do anything in her power to get it. When everything else fails, she takes him to her club for a seductive show, that leads onto something much more later on.


This is Namie Again ^_^ Time to start another one. Its another role play, only this time its Jin x Namie. As always, , most of my stories will have smut and will be rated M - NC-17 because I'm a pervert ^_^

* * *

**Story Name: His Icy Heart**

**Pairing: Jin Kisaragi x Namie Blackhart [ OC ]**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Namie decides to get the attention of Major Jin Kisaragi, but not actually sure how too. She tries everything in her power to get his attention but fails. So, its now time to try a seductive approach.**

**Warnings: Detailed Smut**

* * *

**~ His Icy Heart ~**

* * *

Jin Kisaragi roams the streets of Kagutsuchi, rather bored as he spots Namie. He waits a bit before moving towards her as she walks down the same street to great her, "..Hello, Namie.."

Namie looks around for a few seconds as her eyes lay on the Major, "Oh look, its Major Obsession.."

He shakes his head sighing, "Obsession...? Yeah... Anyway, what are you doing in this part of the town?"

She shrugged, not really caring to why she was out here, "I don't know, bored as usual."

"Nothing new.."

"What are you doing out here anyway? Where is Noel?"

"I always take this path home from work," He shrugs. "Probably on a mission.."

"I see.." Namie falls silent, not knowing what to say to him. Her mind is blank, like always.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter though.."

She sighs a bit, "If that's what you say, Jin."

"Anyway, is there anything you'd like to do..?"

She moves a bit closer to him, pressing up to him, "Well . . ."

His face shows confusion and shock as he steps back, not sure what to think of what she's doing, "...Well what..?"

She frowns as she takes another step forward, not saying a single work, putting her hand on his chest, giving him a creepy yet seductive look.

"...You're acting funny, Namie. Did you drink something?" He gently pushes her away, still confused.

She pouts, "Oh come on, Jin. I know you want this.." She stands in front of him, slowly moving her hands down her body.

"..I think I'll pass.." He turns away from her as he begins to walk away from her.

She runs up and wraps her arms around his waist, holding on a bit tight, "Oh come on..!"

"Give me one good reason why.." He breaks her lose. "And it seems you're the one who wants it more than I do.."

"I could give you all the things that Noel can't. Plus, just look at me, I have a _Bigger _chest than she dose.."

He looks over at her, giving her the 'What the hell?' look, "If size mattered, I wouldn't be with her.."

She sighs, turning away from him, as she stares down, not saying a single work. He mutters a 'damnit' as he looks at her, feeling slightly bad, "..What is it now..?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"No, its something, what is it?"

"It's nothing, really.." She tries her hide her lies.

" tell me the truth."

She sighs, "It's so hard to get your attention now a days.."

"You never really seemed interested to get my attention.."

"Well I'm trying now..! What else do I have to do..!"

He sighs, reaching out and touches her cheek gently, "I suppose anything.."

"Hmmm.." She moves closer to him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck, staring up at him, giving him a lustful look. Leaning forward, he can see her lust in her eyes, as he connects his lips with hers with a quick peck. Her eyes widen a bit as she quickly kisses back and pulls away, staring down as a deep blush forms. He shakes his head.

"Okay, now it seems like you don't want this anymore..."

"I-It just surprised me...!"

He chuckles, "I see.."

She suddenly jumps on him, knocking him down and sits on top of him. A shocked look is on his face as he gets knocked down, "...You know, this isn't the greatest place to be messing around.."

"Then lets go down to my club, no one is there, then maybe, I can show you a dance that only a select few gets to see..."

"Lead the way then."

She gets up, dragging him up and to her club. She drags him to the bar, not even giving him a chance to stand up. They soon get there, as she continues to drag him to the center of the club. Dusting himself off, he takes a seat in front of the stage. Namie jumps up onto the stage, walking around the pole, keeping her eyes locked on Jin. The look of confusion is still on his face as she continues to walk around the pole, "The show of seduction..."

He gives off a smile as he speaks, "Can't wait."

She giggles, as she leans down and blows him a kiss; jumps up on to the pole wrapping her legs around the pole and slides down it slowly. A smirk appears on his face as his focus is on her. She grins, moving her hands up her shirt, taking it off as she unhooks her bra, but doesn't take it off to be a tease. His eyes widen, "Oh my..."

She grins, sliding down the pole, flipping back and going on her knees in front of him. Moving one of her hands down her stomach, she finally puts it down her pants, giving him a teasing show. He watches her with a small blush beginging to form. She smirks, moving her pants down a bit so he can see what she's doing to herself, "...! Wow..."

A soft playful moan escapes her lips as a few of her fingers move over her woman-hood, her eyes never leaving him. His blush darkens as she continues her lustful torture. She leans forward a bit, moving her finger to him, "Come here..."

He nods as he gets up slowly, moving over to her, "Hmm.. What is it..?"

She reaches up dragging him onto the stage, laying him down and getting over him. His eyes widen as the look of lust, and confusion is written on his face. Namie begins to slowly grind a bit on his clothed cock, having a breathy moan escape from Jin's lips; his eyes never leave her.

She leans down, her lips only inches apart as a small grin spreads across her face, "I have your attention now, Jin Kisaragi.."

He nods, his sudden lustful instincts reacts to her, as he leans up, finally connecting their lips in a heated kiss. Her eyes widen from the sudden action, but dose not pull away, only makes it much deeper. A kiss of pure want, and lust was on its way to becoming more.

Jin flips her, him being on top he takes his clothes off quick, then moves onto hers. A giggle coming from her sinful lips, "My, you're in quite a hurry _Major_"_  
_

"It's not my fault, you're the one who's doing this to me.."

She giggles once more, "Is that a bad thing?"

"..No, its not.."

He leans down, kissing her once more to shut her up as his hands move down to her exposed breasts, massaging them, pulling on her nipples every so often. Her mouth opens in a silent moan. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips, and run it over hers, wanting to play.

Her tongue reacts, moving in sync with his.

Moving his hands down, he parts away from the kiss and sits between her legs. She sits up, a dark blush plastered on her face as he slowly begins to rub her woman-hood. A sharp gasp of shock and pleasure leaves her lips as she flops back down, spreading her legs more to him, as a sign she wants more.

He nods to himself, pushing three of his fingers into her, moving them ever so slightly, getting a response of her moans, he continues, moving quicker and quicker. The sensitive female becoming louder and louder with each thrust of his fingers.

She whines, "S-Stop, Jin, I want you inside me, stop this teasing.."

A small grin appears on his face as he pulls his fingers out, and gives them a slight lick before moving on top of her, lifting a leg so he can get a better angle.

"As you wish.."

A sudden quick, hard thrust makes her jump and scream out. He stops, wondering if he hurt her but she nods at him for approval to move.

He moves at a slow pace, quicking his pace after her moans become louder, egging him on and driving him into a sexual high over load. He pounds into her woman-hood, soft groans of pleasure leaves his lips as he leans down, kissing her deeply to try and keep her quieter.

Parting every so often to breath, she moves her hips a bit in time with his thrusting, giving him pleasure as well.

Time passes, the room filled with the smell of obvious sex and noises begins to increase, both on the verge of release. She grips onto him, leaving marks on his back as she arches up a bit, moaning his name loudly, cumming hard, having him follow suit soon after.

Both lay panting, letting their sexual high die down. She sighs shaky as she puts an arm over her eyes, "My, my, that was rather fun now wasent it? If I can get your attention more often, this may happen on a daily basis."

"As much as I like that offer, if Noel ever finds out, she'll kill me."

She sighs, "I suppose you're right.. Then how about this. Once a week I _try _and get your attention, if I succeed. I get to give you a reward for doing so."

He thinks. Sighing, he nods, "Fine, but if either of us gets caught, its all on you, Namie."

"Fine by me."

Her eyes begin to close, being tied she loses the grip on him falling into a slow, relaxing sleep. He soon passes out on top of her, still having his cock deep in her.

Both not moving, heavy but content breaths come out of both of them, as they lay on the clubs stage, messy, and tired. They may have some explaining to do in the morning hours. . .

* * *

Short but sweet. Not as long as my Ragna x OC, but hey, I got it done ^_^ Tell me what you think of it~!

~ Namie Blackhart ~


End file.
